Korrasami SMUT
by korrerection
Summary: In order to master the element of Air, Tenzin feels that all earthly distractions should be removed. Including males. Air Temple Island becomes all female. With the absence of Mako. Korra's hormones go in over drive and Asami wants to experiment


korrasami

this is my first smut piece or whatever. go easy on me and enjoy!

Korra was midway through her airbending training. She was drained, and honestly her sexual frustration was not helping her master the hurricane move Tenzin assigned her to complete. Tenzin insisted that to attain a deeper spiritual connection with the element of air she had to block off all mortal distractions. That included Mako. So air temple island would be females only for now.

Just after producing a large gust of wind she saw Asami in a white shirt and short skirt appear in her aftermath of her gust. First jealousy kicked in. Of how Asami's thick, silky, wavy black hair splayed in long curls along her neck and shoulders. And oh my did she have gorgeous piercing green eyes. As her eyes moved down, Korra noticed how her thin white shirt clung so tightly to her shapely figure and breasts. Even from her teenage years she knew she liked girls too and would touch almost on a daily basis in her teenage years over the though of naked older girls showering in her Water Tribe village.

"You're making this whole island cold with your airbending silly" Asami said playfully. Korra could not take her eyes of her round chest; now a pair of perky erect nipples poked out from the thin cloth, completing her fantasy. Someone forgot her bra. After the lack of Mako's company for three weeks, her hormones began to kick in. After some casual banter, Korra's cheeks were flushed and she barely being able to keep her eyes straight, mentally exploring the contours of Asami's body. Asami leant in. Her hand brushing against Korra's waist, her lips glided to the corner of Korra's neck right below the ear. Inches away from her mouth though Korra

With a low voice she whispered seductively "You're looking at me funny you dirty girl."

Slightly embarrassed Korra replied "sorry Asami, I should probably get back to training. Um you know for saving the world and stuff." With a look between shy and coquettish that made Asami go wild.

"I guess the world can wait dear, I only want to have a bit of fun and i'm open to experimentation you know" said Asami with a wink of her emerald eye. Korra with her confidence and horniness slowly growing wrapped one arm around Asami's waist and used the other slowly to grab her butt, filing her hand with her soft cheek.

"Are your tits hard from the cold or are you just happy to see me?" said Korra as she massaged Asami's firm breasts through the thin fabric. Korra could barely feel the cloth, it was as if there were no barriers between their flesh.

"A little bit of both i guess" replied Asami slightly breathless as she looked around and slowly reached under her skirt and slid off her red panties and handed them to Korra. The Avatar liked this new found confidence and my god were her panties wet thought Korra. Korra had never seen Asami like this, she was always rather shy. But now, this girl really wanted it! And she would not deny her desires

She took Asami's hand and ran towards to garden of her quarters. The pair couldn't wait. Without any underwear on, Asami ripped off her shirt with ease and lay on the cooling grass. Korra feel herself getting wetter and wetter. and although it was a chilly autumn day Korra's skin was hot and her hands trembled as Asami, with her skirt still on spread her legs wide, her entire body aching with pleasure, her shaved and aroused pussy showing. She beckoned. Korra gazed in wonder at her slender but curvy body; how Asami's breasts were full and firm yet her beautiful collar and hip bones were still so prominent and sexy. The thrill of getting caught caused a noticeable escalation of both their sex drives.

"God i want you so bad, tease me Korra," she moaned biting on her lip "make be beg for it." Korra made no hesitation and began stroking and caressing Asami's curves and rubbing her bubble butt. Asami gasped, goosebumps rippling all over her skin as she pulled back her legs even further as Korra glided her soft hand over her inner thigh again and again but never quite touching her where she wanted. The teasing was driving her insane. She then started to rub her heavy breasts all over Asami's body. Asami let out a sexual groan as Korra began softly biting and playing with her rock hard nipples. God she was so sensitive. Asami with her eyes shut and her forehead screwed up with pleasure ran her hands through Korra's hair pulling softly.

Impatiently, Korra ripped off her shirt and panties and with only a black sligtly-too-tight bra on that clung to her breasts. She slid her tongue into Asami's mouth and began passionately making out. The girl could work her tongue thought Korra, even better than Mako! Soon Asami could not control her primal urges and began dry humping and rubbing her slippery crotch against Korra's leg.

Korra laughed "I'l teach you a few moves you horny bitch." She positioned her slender legs over Asami's and began scissoring. slowly rubbing their clits together in blissful synchrony, Asami moaned loudly.

"Quiet or Tenzin might hear" Korra grinned. As the pace picked up Korra's chest bounced in her bra vigorously, her boobs struggling to stay in, the wetness of their pussies help her approach climax.

Korra was experienced and orgasm came easily "oh fuck oh fuck, Asami i'm coming!" she stood up and waves of pleasure went through her entire body as she squirted all over Asami. Her juices made Asami's body sleek and slippery.

"Tasty" Asami whispered licking her lips. Korra then slid her finger into Asami's incredibly tight and throbbing vagina and moved her fingers in gentle circular motions. As she added another finger in, Asami's finger nails dug into Korra's back. Korra's fingers moved against her walls, exploring the cavity, it felt unlike any sexual experience Asami had ever had and she reached a point where could no longer contain her self and started moaning out loud. A pulsating feeling closed in on Korra's fingers but she kept moving them faster, keeping the orgasm going. It's no surprise that the avatar loved being the dominating one. After helping Asami reach the climax she never had with mako, the girls lay naked in the grass sweating and chests heaving.

Asami with her eyes closed, savoring the moment, pecked Korra on the cheek and whispered "that was incredible." Korra liked this new all female air temple island


End file.
